Bait Bloon
The '''is a bloon that appears in special missions. The HP is infinite, however it despawns after 50 seconds. It moves as slow as a red bloon, and takes no lives upon leaving. Unlike most tough bloons, this one is affected by effects such as slow-down or freeze. BGM Abilities and Strategy A random quote will be displayed where the pre-round messages should be right before the bait bloon enters the battle, signifying its presence. After the bait bloon appears, it will pulse red 3 times in 3 seconds, attracting the attention of all nearby towers. This is only a graphical effect to give the bait bloon time to enter the screen. After this, all towers with the bait bloon in range will start attacking it. You can double-click affected towers to get them to stop attacking for 7 seconds. This effect '''overrides Cease fire. The Bait Bloon will start attacking after 5 seconds. After this, it will attack once every 1-10 seconds, at random intervals (it can still attack when frozen). How it attacks is simple: Every attack that goes to it will be shot back out the way it came from. Not necessarily at the tower who attacked it, as it would have likely moved past the tower by then. If it's hit by an explosion and/or an area attack such as Ring of Fire or an Ice Tower, it will "spit out" the whole attack instead. For example, an explosion would appear on top of it. It is recommended NOT to use ground zero when the bait bloon is present, lest you want to do 350 damage to all your towers. Also, remember to move The Big One's targeting off the track. If it's attacked with a damage over time effect (eg. Burny Stuff), it will shoot an orb back at the original tower. If it hits it, it will give the damage over time effect to the tower for however long it had the effect for when it attacked. Burny Stuff might not be a big problem, but Corrosive Glue might be a tad bit more dangerous. $1 is created everytime the bait bloon takes damage. However, you only get the money when it despawns. This is part of the bait that the bait bloon uses to get the towers to attack it. If you want the money, make sure your towers have good defense, and then freeze/slow the bloon for 50 seconds. Quotes *BTD5 is a terrible game. *(Random Tower) is a terrible tower and a waste of money. *(T4 upgrade) is way better than (T4 upgrade). *(Advanced+ Track) is easy. I beat it in 1 try, impoppable mode. *Your art is terrible. *Your strategy is terrible. *Your pop count is too low. *Why would you upgrade (Random upgrade), it's pointless. *Rank (rank number)? How long have you been playing, a week? *The dress is white and gold. *Anime sucks! *Your conceptions are terrible. *I tpye perfectly. *Bob's Brain > IPECAC because it's the best. *'Their' is a problem with this sentence. *Apple > Android. *Android > Apple. *(Random console) is better than (Random console) *Your conceptions make no sense. *http://tinyurl.com/totallysafem8 Trivia I got the idea for this conception after seeing an Agar.io cell with the bait skin. Doue (talk) 01:07, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons